


Face-sitting

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, dirty talking, if this is very rushed i am sorry i am trash, pls enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ay havent posted in a while. anon requested some rinharu face-sitting so tada. im sorry if it's really rushed though.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Face-sitting

**Author's Note:**

> ay havent posted in a while. anon requested some rinharu face-sitting so tada. im sorry if it's really rushed though.

Haruka and Rin pulled away from each other's lips with an audible gasp to catch their breaths. They leaned foreheads and panted. Rin brought one hand to stroke Haruka's erection and heard the boy whine under the touch. 

"What.. What do you want me to do next?" The shorter asked softly. 

"I want you to sit on my face, love. I want to make you cum with my toungue. Can you do that for me, baby?" Rin said almost immediately. 

Haruka nodded eagerly and made Rin lie down. He quickly crawled towards Rin's head and knelt right above his face. He slowly brought his hips down, not stopping till he felt the red-head's lips against his crack. 

He tipped his head back in a loud sigh when he felt his boyfriend's warm toungue lick around his hole to get it wet. "Mmm, Rin— Come on, baby. Fuck me with your toungue." 

Rin brought his arms to hook around Haruka's thighs and hold the boy in place. It felt so good to have Haruka sitting on his face. 

He slowly pushed his toungue through the tight ring of muscles, an addicting taste immediately tingling on his tastebuds. He wriggled and flicked his toungue as much as he could, hearing Haruka's moans getting louder and louder. 

"R-Rin! Fuck-! Just like that, oh God.. Ah-! Don't stop, please don't stop—" 

A string of profanities left Haruka's mouth as he slowly began to rock his hips back and forth, almost trying to ride his boyfriend's toungue. One of his hands held onto Rin's locks while the other was squeezing and stroking on his hard arousal. 

Rin was enjoying himself as much as Haruka was. The blue-eyed boy tasted so good, it had him groaning. He lapped and sucked hard on the reddening rim, earning a loud shaky moan above him. He felt the hips rock against his face, signally how good Haruka felt. 

He pulled away for a minute to breathe and look up at his panting boyfriend. "Good? Like me fucking your hole with my toungue? God, you taste so amazing." 

Haruka whimpered and nodded, giving his cock a few more strokes. "Make me cum, please. I want it so bad, Rin.." 

There was no way the red-head could deny that. 

He quickly thrusted his toungue back, slurping and twisting his muscle inside the clenching hole. He didn't mind how his jaw was beginning to ache a little; he wanted to make his baby cum. 

"Rin! Yes, yes, yes! A-Almost there! Fuck, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" 

Haruka kept mewling and whining as he bounced up and down, chasing his orgasm desperately. He moved his hand that was on his dick faster, rubbing his leaking tip and spreading the pre-cum everywhere. 

Rin groaned lowly, creating vibrations around Haruka's hole. He moved faster, knowing how close the boy was. 

"Ah, ah, ah-! C-Cumming!" 

Haruka came hard, thighs shaking violenting around Rin's head and spilling his cum all over the bed. He screamed his lover's name as his body racked through an intense orgasm. Rin had a tight grip on his hips so he wouldn't collapse while orgasming. 

Haruka moved and sat on Rin's chest, staying still and basking in post-orgasm. After he came down from his high, he immediately moved down and took his lover's hard cock in his mouth as a reward for the amazing release he just had.


End file.
